SKINS Fourth Generation
by N.S.Bennett
Summary: Yeah I know there are a few of these out there, but I wanted to take a crack at it. This is my own fourth generation fic. Rated T for now - some later chapters may be M rated (it is Skins after all!)
1. Meet the Fourth Generation

So I've decided to make my own generation of Skins as I really miss the show! So below I will list my characters and then I will actually start the 'series'!

Boys 

Luke Evans – Luke has lived in Bristol his entire life with his parents. He is very academic but enjoys partying with his best friend Jameson who he has known since he was three years old.

Sam Hill – Sam moved to Bristol from London when he was five years old after his parents' divorce. He enjoys playing video games and getting high. He fancies Lily. He lives with his mum and stepdad.

Jeff Hardy – Jeff is the gang's resident joker. A good looking and likeable guy he is someone to go to if you need to be cheered up. He shares his birthday with Kez. He lives with his mum and her girlfriend.

Theo Kay – Theo is the resident stoner of the group but can be serious and down on earth when he needs to be. He lives with his mum and her boyfriend.

Ryan Dixon – Ryan is the boy all the girls at college want. He is dating Emma but he doesn't actually like her. He is the living definition of a mummy's boy.

Girls 

Jameson Dowry – Jameson (often referred to as James, Jamie or Jay) is the good girl of the group with an inner rock goddess. She plays electric violin and enjoys playing video games. Her best friend is Luke who is the first person she met after moving to Bristol with her mum and a variety of siblings.

Emma Miller – Emma is the queen bitch of Roundview and she doesn't like Jameson or the interest the boys hold in her. She is dating Ryan but is cheating on him. She lives with her argumentative parents.

Lily Hattersley – Emma's best friend and slave. She is the only one out of the girls who is publicly nice to Jameson. She fancies Sam but doesn't say anything due to Emma's reaction. She lives with her grandmother due to her orphaned state.

Alicia and Anna Slater – Alicia and Anna are identical twins and Emma's henchwomen. They live with their parents.

Kez Johnson – Kez is a follower of Emma but doesn't fit in fully with Emma's group. She has known Jeff since birth – their mothers were in beds next to each other on the maternity ward. She lives with her mother.

So they are my characters! Stay tuned for the first 'episode'!


	2. Ep 1 - Everyone

Jameson exhaled, puffing out her cheeks as she did so, looking up at the college. Two years in this place is all her future has to offer. She sighed and got back on her electric scooter and after a couple of pushes, she scooted onto the campus. She reached the bike shed and started to lock it up.

"Hello beautiful 21st Century version of Cherie Currie." A voice said from behind her and she smiled as she turned around to find a tall skinny boy leaning against the frame of the bike shed.

"Hey yourself."

"So, ready to start life's next big adventure?"

"Lead the way Indiana." Jameson smiled and Luke flung his arm around her shoulders as they walked over to the main building. As they walked they took in their new classmates. A brunette girl in a short skirt and heels was snogging the face off a muscular guy while a group of four girls waited for her and Jameson looked away in polite embarrassment. Luke caught sight of two guys exchanging a bag of spliffs for a video game and smiled, knowing who his new friends were going to be. As the pair headed to the gymnasium for the welcome assembly, they were stopped by a tall guy with short wavy blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Jeff. If either of you are taking Chemistry then say adieu to your eyebrows because I'm taking that class too."

Luke chuckled while Jameson grinned. "That rhymed."

"Unintentionally." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and the pair laughed.

"Come on, you can sit with us during assembly." Luke said and they walked into together.

"Settle down now everyone." Marian said as everyone continued to chat. "Settle down."

"Quiet!" Doug shouted into a megaphone and everyone jumped into silence.

"Thank you Doug. Welcome everyone to your first year at Roundview College. Here we are dedicated to helping our students to the best grades in their qualifications so they can have the best life that they can. Now Grant here is the head of tutorial and if you have any queries about your tutor group or courses then he is the man!" Marian gestured to a very official looking man with a clipboard who stepped forwards to stand next to her.

"When I call your name, please raise your hand." Grant said and he looked down at the clipboard. "Ryan Dixon." The muscular boy from outside raised his hand and Grant put a tick next to his name. "Jameson Dowry." Jameson raised her hand, getting a few stares for her name, but she got the tick. "Luke Evans." Luke raised his hand and got the tick before side fiving Jameson. "Lily Hattersley." A red haired girl raised her hand. "Jeff Hardy."

"Aloha." Jeff grinned, raising his hand before high fiving Jameson and fist bumping Luke.

"Sam Hill." Grant said and the boy who got the video games raised his hand. "Kez Johnson." A light brown skinned girl sitting behind the red haired girl raised her hand. "Theo Kay." The guy who got the spliffs from the outside exchange raised hand and Luke did a mental ka-ching gesture – now he knew their names AND they were in the same tutor group. "Emma Miller." Grant said and the brunette girl that was exchanging saliva with Ryan raised her head, turning her head to check that everyone knew who she was. "Alicia Slater." A girl sitting next to Emma raised her hand. "Anna Slater." A girl who looked extremely similar to Alicia and was sitting on the other side of Emma raised her hand. "That is tutor group one. Tutor group two is…" Ryan tuned the guy out and looked over at Jameson. She was sitting between Luke and Jeff. She was dressed in a cream shift dress with black piping on the bodice and around the waist, white ballet flats, and a distressed denim jacket. Her light brown hair was loose around her shoulders and she laughed as Jeff whispered something only she and Luke could hear. She was different to the other girls in their year, there was some secret she was hiding and Ryan could feel her drawing him in. Upon sensing his staring, Jameson turned to look at him and she gave him a small shy smile. There was a sharp tug on his shoulder and he turned to smile reassuringly at Emma who was sat behind him.

**SKINS**

Emma glared at Jameson as she fervently took notes during their English Literature. Ryan had definitely been staring at her during the assembly and that had made Emma so angry. Ryan was _her_ boyfriend and no one else's. There wasn't anything special about the girl except the fact that she was a nerd and she was named after a type of whisky. She was a non-entity and Emma decided to make it her mission to make sure she stayed that way. When the class ended, Emma waited for Jameson to pack up her things and make her way to the door. Seeing that Ryan was waiting for her, Emma walked over and smashed her lips against his, opening one eye to make sure that Jameson could see exactly what she was doing. The girl stared for a moment before looking at her feet and walking away to her next class.

"What's with the frown?" Luke asked as Jameson joined him at lunch.

"'Ey, turn that frown upside down." Jeff said, squeezing her cheeks into a pout as he spoke, causing her to smile before bursting into laughter. "There we go."

"Right Jay, meet Theo and Sam. Sam, Theo, meet Jameson." Luke introduced and the two boys smiled.

"Cool name. Whisky right?"

"I'm more of a lager girl myself." She said, "I've got a free house tomorrow afternoon." She said to Luke and he winked before the pair performed their secret handshake. "So boys, are we going to sit here like idiots or are we going to get some food because I for one am starving."

"To the kitchens!" Jeff cried, standing and drawing an invisible sword.

"Urgh, she eats like a pig." Emma said, watching Jameson devour a burger from a few tables away.

Lily looked at her best friend. "Who?"

"Whisky." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Yeah she does." Kez agreed immediately. "She's going get a reputation for herself, hanging around all those boys."

"Girls can be friends with boys." Lily said but they ignored her.

"I know exactly what you mean." Alicia said.

"She's either a lesbian or she's having sex with all of those boys." Anna added and Emma raised her hand in a pseudo-shocked fashion.

"No! And she was eyeing up my Ryan during the assembly today as well."

"She only smiled at him."

"Shut up Lily!"

"No, I saw her. She was giving him the eye and everything." Alicia said and Emma nodded, fake tears brimming. "Hun, don't cry! OMG!" She said and Emma stood up doing a very dramatic storm out so everyone would watch her, the girls all chasing after her with tissues.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Zack asked and Ryan looked up from his pasta salad.

"Who?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Your girlfriend just ran out of here in tears."

"She'll be fine." Ryan said, looking at Jameson as she rolled her eyes and turned back to the boys at her table.

"Pathetic." She whispered under her breath and Luke chuckled.

**SKINS**

"So then." Derek said, looking at the bored teenagers in front of him. "Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves with where we're from and one fun fact. Starting with you." He said, pointing to Luke.

Luke stood up and tugged his t-shirt down. "Um, I'm Luke. Born and bred in Bristol and I've been friends with James since I was three years old." He sat back down and Jameson stood up, embarrassedly.

"I'm Jameson, I moved to Bristol when I was three and I have seven siblings from five different dads." She said before sitting back down.

"I see prostitution runs in the family." Emma whispered into Lily's ear and the red haired shifted slightly.

"I'm Sam Hill. Originally a Londoner but I moved here when I was five and I sometimes wish that virtual and fantasy worlds were real."

"I'm Theo Kay, Bristolian until the end, and I produce my own synthesiser music."

"I'm Jeff Hardy, I'm also from Bristol and I want to run away and join the circus."

"How original." Derek said, "Next."

**SKINS**

"God that tutorial made me want to kill myself." Ryan said as he walked out with Emma clinging to his arm.

"I know right. Did you hear Whisky? Seven siblings by five dads – that is seriously fucked up."

Ryan shrugged. "Some people have big families." Emma froze and Ryan turned to face her. "What?"

"You don't like her." She said and Ryan opened his mouth to answer but she put her finger over his lips. "Don't speak, listen. You don't like her, you are not allowed to like her, OK? You love me and you can't look at or be with anyone else but me. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Ryan mumbled behind her finger and Emma smiled happily before wrapping her hands around his big bicep and tugging him down the hallway while in his head, Ryan wondered about what the actual fuck just happened.

**SKINS **

Jameson crumpled her forehead as she re-read the sentence she had just written on her laptop. She had been giving an excerpt from a Truman Capote novel that she had to analyse and the longer she spent on it, the less her notes made sense to her. Suddenly there was a tap at her window and she jumped before running over to the window to find Luke throwing pieces of gravel from the garden. She gave him a thumbs up before running downstairs.

"Hello loser." She said once she'd opened the front door.

"I'm hurt!" Luke said, clutching his chest and Sam's face poked out from behind him. "I brought Sam with me. I figured you might want a study break."

"Sure. Come on out to the house, my mum will kill me if I smoke anything in the house." Jameson said and the two boys stepped inside.

"You dress a lot differently at home." Sam said, trying his hardest not to stare at her arse or legs as he followed Jameson through to the kitchen. She was wearing a green and blue knitted jumper that reminded both boys of the sea and Jameson's eyes, a denim mini skirt and black over the knee socks and her hair was pulled back in two Dutch braids.

"It's comfy." She shrugged, pulling a bottle of Absolut Vodka from the wine rack and grabbing three glass tumblers from a shelf. "Let's make it a mini party, shall we?" She asked, clinking the tumblers against the bottle and then opened the sliding door to the back garden. The trio walked over to the large tree in which there was situated a sizable treehouse. Jameson smiled and expertly climbed up to the treehouse with one hand, the other holding the vodka and tumblers.

"She's fucking legend." Sam said and Luke laughed, shoving him before climbing up after her. Sam shook his head and followed him.

"Jesus I want to dance." Jameson said a short while later when the three were suitably buzzed. Luke nodded and crawled over to the shelf where there was a vinyl record player and a stack of records.

"Aerosmith suitable?"

"Perfectly suitable." Jameson said, taking a drag of her spliff and he put the record on. As Steven Tyler's voice sounded from the slightly crackly recorded player the trio danced, Jameson in between the two boys, her hips swaying.

_**Walk this way  
Talk this way  
Walk this way  
Talk this way  
Give me a little kiss like this! **_


End file.
